Evan's Adventure
Evan's Adventure is the ninth episode of the twenty-seventh season. Plot Inside the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters, Tito is asking the stuffed animals if they enjoyed their lunch for that day, they say that is was great and Tito replies that he appreciates the compliment. Suddenly, a "knock, knock" is heard on the door and Tito goes to check it, soon, he opens it up and it is revealed to be Evan outside of the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters, Tito wonders what Evan is doing here and the photographer tells the panda bear that he'd stop by and since he was looking at a brochure, he found something that he believes the stuffed animals will probably like. Evan walks into the headquarters and he and the stuffed animals arrive in the living room to sit down on the couch, he then tells the stuffed animals what the brochure is all about and that he found another place in California called Vinyl Valley and figured that it could be a good idea for the stuffed animals to go there with him and that maybe Vinyl Valley could give them sometime to cool off and that it will be like a vacation, this time without interruptions more than likely. Bedtime Bear asks how far away Vinyl Valley is, Evan replies that it is four hours away from Stuffedgomery and then asks him if he and the stuffed animals would want to join him on his trip to Vinyl Valley to which Bedtime Bear and the other stuffed animals accept his offer, Evan thinks that is amazing and says that he believes that there is enough room in his car for all of them to which Bedtime Bear cuts off Evan for a moment, he states that he thinks his car will be pretty roomy enough for all of them but decides on a better idea about taking the limo instead. The stuffed animals and Evan soon arrive in the limo and are all buckled in, however before they go, Bedtime Bear asks Milo if he bought all of the snacks to which Milo replies on all of the food he did bring and Bedtime Bear says that that is all of it and thanks him and then revs the limo's engine and it leaves the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters' garage. Bedtime Bear then decides on something to enjoy on the way to Vinyl Valley and puts on some music but things go awry as the song on then is Despacito, which Bedtime Bear highly dislikes and switches only to find out that Attention, by his second cousin Charlie Puth is playing which Bedtime Bear is annoyed by due to Puth having a horrible singing voice but soon everyone is annoyed as Look What You Made Me Do by Taylor Swift begins to play when Bedtime Bear switches and the teddy bear immediately switches it off and the next song on is Hold Me Tight or Don't by Fall Out Boy which Bedtime Bear can seem to deal with as the ride goes on. Soon, the limo arrives in Textile Boulevard on the stuffed animals and Evan's way to exit Stuffedgomery in order to get to Vinyl Valley but Antonio spots Renata running towards the stuffed animals' limo and calls her Evan's girlfriend, which the latter denies. CL and El wonder what Renata could be doing there and soon she stops walking when she reaches the limo, Bedtime Bear lets down the window on his side of the limo to talk to Renata and he asks her what is she doing there. Renata explains that she just got out of work, went into her truck and eventually saw Bedtime Bear, the other stuffed animals and Evan in the limo so she got out to see what was happening and then asks Bedtime Bear why he is there. Tito tells Renata that they are out there because they are on their way to Vinyl Valley for some vacation time and states that Evan had discovered it all by himself through reading a brochure. The news reporter says that that is cool to which the photographer smiles to. Tito explains to Renata that that is the reason why they are there and that they are nearly on the exit from Stuffedgomery, Renata then states that she wouldn't mind joining all of them on their escapade, something to which Evan blushes to and though stuttering, asks her if she really wants to, Renata replies with an "of course" and Milo welcomes her to the stuffed animals' limo and tells her that she can sit in the back seat with him, the rest of the stuffed animals and Evan due to the fact that both front seats are already taken. She then tells Milo that that is very kind of him and Milo walks over to the back door and opens it up for Renata, she then walks in and goes to sit down on a spot but due to moving closely to some of the stuffed animals, they all get a good glimpse at her Disney princess panties when she sits down. Silly Bee is amazed by Renata's panties and so are Smile Buddy and Mr. Sprinklehead and the latter says that he now knows why Evan said that her panties were the panties of legend, something which Evan did not say and he tells them that he didn't say such a thing. Renata wonders what Evan is talking about but Evan brushes it off by telling her that it is nothing at all and Milo tells off Silly Bee, Smile Buddy and Mr. Sprinklehead, wanting no more of their nonsense, they all obey though Silly Bee whispers that Renata's panties were still lovely. The next moment, the stuffed animals' limo is one hour into the drive to Vinyl Valley, Renata thinks that being in the limo is refreshing and wonders if there is anything to eat around there, Milo asks her if she would care for a Loco Choco bar to which she replies "with pleasure" as she loves Loco Choco bars and Milo gives one to her which she eats and thanks him for it and then asks him if there are any Fizzos around there and Milo makes a pun on the brand's motto "a soda isn't complete without its fizz" to which Evan laughs to as he gets Milo's pun and they high-five each other, Renata soon gets the pun and laughs at it and then Milo gives Renata the Fizzo can in which she thanks him for it and opens up the top and drinks from the can and says that it is delicious, Bedtime Bear then informs everyone that they are out of Stuffing City and that they will all be at Vinyl Valley very soon. Soon, the stuffed animals' limo is two hours into the drive to Vinyl Valley and Bedtime Bear thinks that it is time for the limo to get more gasoline in it, CL and El agree with Bedtime Bear's statement while Antonio asks if they bought any money with them to get the gasoline and Bedtime Bear tells his younger brother that they do as they are loaded with money due to the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters, then Renata states that she has to use the bathroom and Bedtime Bear tells her that it's a good thing he sees a gas station up ahead and it is called Fuel-For-All to which the stuffed animals' limo pulls into and stops when it reaches a spot where the limo can be filled up with gasoline. He then opens up the front door and walks out of it and Renata opens up the back door and walks out of it to use the bathroom, she states that she will be right back and walks until she reaches the Fuel-For-All door which she opens up and it closes behind her. Inside of the limo's back door, Silly Bee, Smile Buddy and Mr. Sprinklehead open it up and walk out of it, they all then tell Bedtime Bear that they have to use the bathroom as well. Afterwards, they walk until they reach the Fuel-For-All door which they open up and it closes behind them. Outside of Fuel-For-All, Bedtime Bear is annoyed about the station's gasoline being $5 but nevertheless puts a $5 bill in the machine anyways as he has more than $5 on him, he then picks up the pump to fill up the limo with gasoline. Elsewhere inside of Fuel-For-All, Renata walks into the women's restroom and finds a toilet that looks to be free, she then closes the door and locks it followed by her pulling down her skirt and Disney princess panties, afterwards she sits down on the toilet and begins to tinkle. Outside of the women's restroom, Silly Bee, Smile Buddy and Mr. Sprinklehead open up a vent that leads to the restroom in order to spy on Renata, they walk carefully inside the vent until they reach the inside of the women's restroom and see the toilet where Renata is tinkling. Smile Buddy and Mr. Sprinklehead are happy that her pink skirt is down and her Disney princess panties are out in the open and Silly Bee agrees and also tells them that it's not just the panties but hearing her tinkling and just listening to it drip down the toilet and claims it to be a double win for all of them. Below the vent of where Silly Bee, Smile Buddy and Mr. Sprinklehead are spying on Renata, she stops tinkling. Afterwards, Renata gets off the toilet and wipes her butt with one piece of toilet paper and throws it in the toilet, she then picks up another piece of toilet paper and wipes her butt for a second time with that piece, she then throws it in the toilet and then pulls up her Disney princess panties followed by her skirt to cover up her undergarments, she then flushes the toilet and exits where she was. Above the women's restroom, Silly Bee, Smile Buddy and Mr. Sprinklehead are escaping their vent to make sure that Renata never finds out that they were spying on her, they soon do as Silly Bee opens the vent and he, Smile Buddy and Mr. Sprinklehead escape the women's restroom and put themselves in positions to make Renata believe that they had just exited the men's restroom. Inside the women's restroom, Renata has finished washing her hands and then puts her hands in the dryer thus drying them off, afterwards, she exits the women's restroom to see Silly Bee, Smile Buddy and Mr. Sprinklehead waiting for her and wonders what they are all doing there, Silly Bee then lies that they had just exited the men's restroom and waited for her outside of it. Characters *Bedtime Bear *Tito Bear *Antonio Bear *Milo Watson *CL Samson *El Luiz *Silly Bee *Smile Buddy *Mr. Sprinklehead *Evan Kelly *Renata Ratcliffe *Parchment *Master Baby *Hunter Huntsman *Banana Anderson *Charlie Puth (mentioned) Trivia *A reference from Beachpalooza is used. *Bedtime Bear saying "we are now leaving Brickville" is a reference to Clockwork Mouse saying "you are now leaving Brickabuild" in Noddy: Toyland Detective. *This episode marks Clothia's first appearance since Hurry to the Headquarters. *Patty Prince is a reference to Burger King. **Coincidentally, Bedtime Bear recognizes the reference and breaks the fourth wall by saying that Patty Prince's name sounds similar to another restaurant's name. While he never says that it is Burger King to anyone, everyone seemed to get what Bedtime Bear was saying. Category:Season 27 episodes Category:Episodes